This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention that is recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived, implemented or described. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Typically, after a new or existing electronic device enters the market various changes to the firmware of those devices may be required (e.g. fixing bugs or adding features to the device). Similarly, enhancements in software residing on the device may become available or new software may need to be deployed on the device. Currently, electronic device manufacturer's ability to provide expedient and secure firmware and/or software and/or pre-installed content updates to electronic devices in the supply chain is limited. The traditional method of accessing memory after an electronic device is inserted into sale packaging is to remove the device from the packaging, connect cables to the device and enter various commands to an attached PC to direct flashing of the device's memory or to install new software. This process becomes expensive, time consuming and complicated after the electronic device has been inserted into sale packaging and becomes stored in bulk (e.g. stored in multiple boxes on multiple pallets). An alternative method of accessing the memory of a device after it is inserted into sale packaging involves so-called active packaging. Active packaging is traditional sale packing which includes electronic circuitry disposed on the box or plastic wrapping (and internally connected to the electronic device) as well as wireless communication components to avoid unpacking the device after it ships from the factory. This method is expensive, cumbersome (e.g. some embodiments actually require specialized shelving to provide power to each electronic device) and adds additional complexity to the supply chain (e.g. packaging needs to be separately inventoried, tracked, and returned/recycled after sale of device). Other methods involve employing active RF-ID devices which activate electronic devices by power transmitted by an interrogator. These methods are impractical for flashing due to their poor power retention/conservation problems. Moreover, none of the traditional methods provide for high speed wireless firmware/software updates.